


Confessions in the air

by MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Airplanes, Crying, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: " 'Seb…' Kimi said gently. Seb felt Kimi’s hand lightly brush over his shoulder, almost seeming to be hesitant to touch him now. Seb took a shaky breath and looked up, swallowing heavily when his eyes met Kimi’s.'How much do you remember from yesterday?' He blurted out before Kimi could speak."Or, the one in which Seb is unable to sleep after dramatically confessing his undying love for Kimi the night before





	Confessions in the air

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently this is the 20th story I've written about F1, woooow.
> 
> Definitely planning on doing a lot more in the future, so be sure to requests!  
> Comments much appreciated ;)
> 
> Cheers!

Sebastian watched restlessly through the small window of the plane. It was a long flight, but until now he hadn’t been able to sleep at all. He actually hadn’t slept well for the past days and was exhausted. He had hoped to at least fall asleep on the plane for the usual couple of hours, but today that just wasn’t going to happen. He sighed and tried to find a more comfortable position, curling up against the window. Closing his eyes he willed himself to sleep. But his mind kept going elsewhere. 

If he was honest with himself, he knew exactly why he was so restless. Glancing beside him, he could see his teammate was comfortably asleep. He bit his lip as he looked at Kimi. He wondered how much Finn remembered from the night before, when a very drunk Seb had dramatically confessed his undying love for him. Kimi had been drunk as well, so there was quite the possibility that he had no one idea what had happened last night, but Seb didn’t know if that would be better or not. He really did like Kimi, and a small part of him hoped that Kimi felt the same. 

He bounced his leg nervously as he looked out the window again. Kimi hadn’t spoken to him when they entered the plane, he had only received a curt nod from his teammate before he sat down and fell asleep almost immediately. By now Seb was just desperate for Kimi to say something to him, something that would make it more clear to Seb if his love confession had been forgotten.

“Seb? Stop moving.” Kimi muttered from beside him. Seb tensed and looked over. Kimi was tiredly rubbing his eyes and yawned before his eyes settled on Seb. He frowned.

“What’s wrong.” His voce was still hoarse with sleep. Seb shrugged and looked away, cursing himself for blushing slightly.

“Nothing, can’t sleep, that’s all.” He said. He heard Kimi hum in understanding and move around. Suddenly Sebastian felt a hand on his shoulder, moving in comforting circles towards his back. He hummed appreciatively as Kimi’s hand roamed over his shoulders, the warmth calming him. He startled suddenly when he realised how close Kimi was.

He rushed to get up and stared at Kimi, blushing heavily. 

“I, err… need to use the bathroom” he managed to squeak out. Kimi looked as if he was about to get up as well, a slightly concerned expression on his face, but Seb quickly walked away, moving to the bathroom and only exhaling when he locked the door behind him. 

He stayed in the bathroom for longer than what he would like to admit, hoping that Kimi would fall asleep again in the meantime. Finally he found the courage to go back to his seat, stubbornly ignoring Kimi, who was still very much awake. 

“Seb…” Kimi said gently. Seb felt Kimi’s hand lightly brush over his shoulder, almost seeming to be hesitant to touch him now. Seb took a shaky breath and looked up, swallowing heavily when his eyes met Kimi’s. 

“How much do you remember from yesterday? ” He blurted out before Kimi could speak. Kimi looked confused for a moment but then seemed to understand what Seb meant.

“You were very drunk, you talked a lot… and then you fell asleep.” Kimi said, a little amused. Sebastian fidgeted with the sleeve of his sweater.

“Do you remember what I said?” Seb’s voice betrayed his nerves and Kimi gave him another concerned frown.

“Yes.” He answered. Seb couldn’t read his expression and was unsure of what to say next.

“You were drunk… I figured you didn’t mean it.” Kimi said slowly, now starting to look more unsure as well. 

Seb hesitated. He could tell Kimi it was true, and risk their friendship being ruined, or he could tell Kimi that he had been so drunk that what he said wasn’t true. He was thinking of doing the latter when he caught Kimi’s gaze again. He felt his heart sink, this wasn’t something he would be able to hide from Kimi, Kimi knew him far too well for that. 

“What I said was… it was true.” Sebastian finally said, looking away to avoid seeing Kimi’s reaction. Kimi stayed quiet and Sebastian felt his heart drop as he looked outside to the clouds. He felt a tear roll down his cheek and he wished so hard he could just get out of the plane. He made to stand up again, but Kimi caught his arm. 

“Seb, wait.” Kimi’s voice was soft as Sebastian reluctantly sat down again, stubbornly looking at his feet. Sebastian went completely rigid when the Finn intertwined their fingers together. He felt a tear run down his cheek again but didn’t move to wipe it away, hoping Kimi wouldn’t notice. 

“Seb, look at me, please don’t cry.” Kimi sounded slightly distressed. Seb shook his head, still not looking at Kimi. Seb closed his eyes momentarily as Kimi’s hand caught his chin and turned his face towards him. Kimi’s eyes are so gentle when he looks at him, and Seb didn’t know how to react. His breathing hitched when Kimi leaned in and gently kissed him. He whimpered and closed his eyes, kissing Kimi back hesitantly. They pulled back but Kimi stayed close, his breath ghosting over Sebastian’s lips as he spoke.

“I was hoping so much that you spoke the truth, but you’re so unpredictable when drunk.” His voice was gentle as his hand brushed over Seb’s cheek. Sebastian’s mouth was slightly agape as he stared at Kimi, almost in awe.

“I…” Sebastian seemed at a loss or words. Kimi chuckled. 

“You okay, Sebby?”

“Y-yes… more than okay.” Seb finally answers, leaning in to kiss Kimi again.


End file.
